How the chronology of your death?
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: SMU Seireitei mengadakan uji nyali dimana mereka harus bertanya cara kematian pada penunggu sekolah mereka. Reaksi mereka? Just RnR this fic! FOR FANFICTION FESTIVAL! Ch. 2 UPDATE! mohon di Review!
1. Chapter 1

How the chronology of your death?

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

How the chronology of your death? © CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero

Rate :: T

Genre :: Horror/Humor -?-

FOR FANFICTION FESTIVAL!

Pair akan diubah di tiap chapter... ;

* * *

><p>SMU Seireitei. SMU terkenal dan paling berpengaruh se-daerah Kanto. Tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kemari. Tak hanya bermodalkan otak, mereka juga harus memiliki tampang dan skill yang mendukung. Dan di pagi yang cerah ini, dibawah langit musim semi yang menyegarkan, dimana burung-burung berterbangan dengan bebas di angkasa, terlihat para siwa SMU Seireitei satu per satu berdatangan. Dan terlihat pula dua orang siswi yang bisa dikatakan 2 dari 5 pelajar paling berpengaruh di SMU itu datang. Mereka berjalan bersama untuk masuk ke pintu utama gedung sekolah. Saat mereka berjalan melewati lorong utama menuju tangga, mereka melihat keramaian yang berpusat didepan papan pengumuman. Tentu mereka berdua penasaran dengan pengumuman yang terpampang di papan itu.<p>

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Inoue, satu dari dua siswi yang baru dibicarakan tadi. Dia tak bisa membaca pengumuman itu karena ramai.

"Aah, ramai sekali, tak bisa baca. Kuchiki-san, bacanya nanti saja, yu-… Eeeh? Kuchiki-san mana?" Inoue pun terkejut melihat wanita yang tadi ada disampingnya tiba-tiba menghilang bagaikan asap.

Karena ramai, Kuchiki Rukia, wanita yang bertubuh mungil itu tentu tak bisa lihat. Mau loncat-loncat dengan bantuan kekuatan bulan pun takkan bisa. Namun, dia tidak putus asa dan tak kehilangan akal. Dengan memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang kecil, slim dan petit bagaikan iPad itu, dia merangkak dari bawah, melewati keramaian lewat sela-sela kaki siswa dan akhirnya sampai juga dia dibarisan depan, dimana dia bisa membaca pengumuman itu dengan jelas.

"Ng?"

~ Pengumuman ~

_**Ngaku berani? Ngaku gak takut sama apapun? Jangan bermulut besar jika belum mengikuti festival horror SMU Seireitei! Ya-ha, datang dan ikutlah uji nyali di lapangan SMU Seireitei jam 10 malam! Dijamin, bulu-bulu diseluruh tubuh anda akan rontok, nyaaa!**_

"Festival horror? Halloween kan udah lama lewat…" heran Rukia.

"Ini event tahunan sekolah kita. Seminggu setelah masuk pergantian musim, sekolah kita selalu mengadakan festival ini." jelas Nanao menyambar yang kebetulan ada disamping Rukia. Rukia hanya merespon dengan mengatakan 'Ooh' panjang dengan kepala mengangguk 2 kali.

"Ya. Event-nya selalu berganti-ganti dan event kali ini diambil dari tema horror. Kuharap berjalan lancar dan banyak yang dukung." Lanjut Nanao tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

**~ Time Skip, jam istirahat ~**

"Eeeh? Festival horror?" heran Inoue begitu Rukia memberitahu isi pengumuman pada Inoue saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Begitulah. Event tahun ini tema-nya horror." Jawab Rukia sambil meneguk jus oranye.

"Pasti seru! Apalagi katanya ada uji nyali, ya?" tanya Inoue.

"Ng? Iya. Yang mau ikut katanya bisa daftar sama Nanao-san dikelas 3-2." Jelas Rukia.

"Ikut, yuk!" antusias Inoue.

"Ha?"

**~ Time Skip tanpa penjelasan ~**

3 hari kemudian, dimana festival horror SMU Seireitei dilaksanakan. Pukul 22.30…

Terlihat wajah-wajah rating atas -sebagian besar faktor wajah, bukan otak- yang sudah tak asing lagi berkumpul, menikmati festival yang diadakan pada malam hari itu. Dikatakan festival pun, ini berbeda dari festival yang biasanya. Tak ada yang jual makanan, tak ada yang namanya pentas seni, tak ada yang namanya keriuahan. Yang ada hanyalah suasana seram, mistis, angker, yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Angin yang bertiup, suara gesekan dedaunan dari pohon yang lebat, suara kepakan sayap kelelawar, suara burung hantu dan sebagainya, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"_Kenapa sekolah kita dalam sekejap bisa berubah jadi rumah hantu begini?"_ heran batin Rukia agak sweetdrop.

"Fuhiii, seram, seram. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke sekolah malam-malam begini!" kata Inoue terlihat antusias bercampur takut.

"Sekolah kita ini, kan memang seram. Kau tak dengar rumor, katanya sekolah kita ini bekas bangunan manor yang terbakar, dimana para penghuninya tewas dan menjadi butiran-butiran debu hitam…" jelas Rukia dengan nada agak diseram-serami.

"Eeeh?"

"Dan katanya, di kamar mandi wanita lantai 3 yang jarang dipakai itu, ada seorang siswi yang menghilang dan tak ditemukan sampai sekarang, lho..." lanjut Rukia.

"Ha?" Inoue agak terkejut.

"Kemudian, katanya kalo kesana sendirian saat jam pelajaran, kau akan ditarik ke dunia lain dan takkan pernah kembali. Jika pun kau kembali, kau akan gila dan pada akhirnya kau akan bunuh diri!"

"Hieee!"

"Dan kudengar juga, katanya Nemu-san dari klub koran sekolah melihat sesosok wanita yang rambutnya panjang tergerai, matanya melotot seolah akan keluar dari kelopak matanya dan menggantung dengan urat matanya. Lalu tangan kanan putus yang membusuk, perut yang mulai ada belatungnya, tulang rusuk, usus, hati dan semacamnya terurai keluar, menyeret seiring dia berjalan. Jika dia bertemu dengan manusia apalagi wanita, dengan kuku-kuku-nya yang panjang itu, dia menarik hidup-hidup ususmu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutmu itu." jelas Rukia panjang lebar dengan raut wajah menakutkan, mendalami ceritanya itu.

Inoue selalu menjerit histeris tiap Rukia bercerita tentang hal horror seperti itu. Namun mendengar penjelasan terakhir Rukia itu, dia tak bisa berkutik. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sampai ke tulang. Wajahnya memucat, keringat dinginnya mengalir mendengar cerita Rukia itu. Roh-nya seakan akan keluar dari seluruh lubang di tubuhnya.

"Bodoh, aku hanya bercanda!" singkat Rukia.

*duar!*

"Aah, Kuchiki-san keterlaluan!" keluh Inoue cemberut.

"Jika takut, sebaiknya kau tidak ikut acara ini, Inoue." seseorang berkata pada Inoue dengan nada agak dingin.

"Hmph, aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian tertarik dengan kegiatan seperti ini juga." sambar seseorang lain suara dari belakang, mendekati Inoue dan Rukia.

Rukia dan Inoue menoleh, melihat 2 orang wanita berdiri dengan gaya khas mereka. Yang satu wanita berambut merah panjang, diikat 2 dan yang satu lagi wanita berambut hijau pendek yang selalu terlihat bersila dada.

"Aha, Riruka-chan, Nozomi-chan!" girang Inoue begitu melihat 2 wanita itu muncul.

"Kalian juga ikut? Tak kusangka." Ujar Rukia.

"Jangan salah sangka, ya! Aku kemari itu karena Nozomi memaksaku! Jika aku tak dipaksa, mana mau aku kemari!" bantah Riruka yang temperamental-nya keluar lagi.

"Aku yang memaksa-mu? Apa enggak salah? Bukannya kau yang memaksaku setelah tahu bahwa Ichigo juga ikut event ini?" tanya Nozomi dengan wajah herannya namun tetap dengan gaya pose-nya.

"A-…Apa-apaan itu? Ngapain aku ikut acara beginian cuma buat ketemu atau melihatnya? Hmph, aku ini wanita yang sibuk, aku gak punya waktu buat ngikutin dan menjadi stalker buat pria seperti Kurosaki Ichigo!" Riruka terus mengomel dan membantah.

"Bicara soal stalker, belakangan ini Ichigo cerita padaku bahwa dia merasa gerak-gerik-nya belakangan ini terus dilihat dengan tatapan aneh. Apa itu kau, Riruka?" selidik Rukia agak mencurigai Riruka setelah Riruka bicara seperti itu.

"Jangan konyol! Mana mungkin aku jadi stalker!"

"Su-Sudahlah, Riruka-chan, jangan bicara terlalu keras, sudah malam…" lerai Inoue yang sweetdrop melihat sikap Riruka yang tak pernah mau jujur.

.

Akhirnya, kegiatan uji nyali dimulai. Lokasi uji nyali-nya adalah gedung SMU Seireitei yang sengaja dibuat lebih seram dari biasanya. Seluruh lampu-nya dipadamkan atau tidak dibuat remang-remang. Dan terlihat, sang panitia mulai bicara untuk memulai acara utama.

"Ehem, ehem, halo semuanya, selamat malam!" sapa Urahara, guru panitia event kali ini.

"Terima kasih sudah berkumpul disini malam-malam begini. Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita segera mulai saja, ya. Yaah, kalo aku ngabisin waktu, aku bisa minta tolong sama Ultear-san buat gunain busur waktu-nya dan memutar balikan kembali waktu nohohoho!"

"Maafkan aku, Urahara-san, aku tak ada waktu. Kekuatanku harus kugunakan untuk anggota inti Fairy Tail" kata Ultear dari ujung dunia Fairy Tail sana.

**Back to story**.

"Baiklah, Yoruichi-san, tolong, ya~~~…" pinta Urahara membuka kipasnya itu.

"Heyyoh!"

.

Memang belum dijelaskan oleh Urahara, tapi dari peserta yang datang, mereka dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dimana satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang dengan cara undian. Dan inilah tim-tim yang tlah dibagi.

Tim 1 :: Abarai Renji dan Dokugamine Riruka

Tim 2 :: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Inoue Orihime

Tim 3 :: Kuchiki Rukia dan Kujo Nozomi

Tim 4 kebawah tidak diberitahu karena keterbatasan tempat dan waktu.

"Okeeh, semua sudah kebagian pasangan, kan?" tanya Urahara dan dijawab 'Sampuun' oleh para peserta.

"Baiklah, kujelaskan! Setiap tim akan masuk secara bergantian kedalam sana. Seperti yang kalian tahu, di sekolah kita yang tercinta ini banyak penunggunya. Dan tugas kalian adalah kalian harus menanyakan cara kematian penunggu-penunggu sekolah kita yang tercinta ini. Tak usah banyak-banyak, 2 sampai 3 hantu saja sudah cukup." Jelas Urahara panjang namun singkat, mudah dimengerti namun sulit diingat.

"Mak kau! Dimana-mana orang normal itu menjauhi para hantu, bukan mencari bahkan menanyakan cara kematian mereka! kerajinan banget, sumpah!" kesal Renji.

"Sekarang saya tanya, Abarai-san itu orang normal, bukan?" tanya Urahara santai.

"Eh?" Renji terdiam.

"Enggak bisa jawab, kan? Hahahah!" tawa Urahara bangga namun mengesalkan.

"Ku-Kurang ajar!" geram Renji mengepalkan tangannya.

Kenapa Renji tidak dapat menjawab? Itu karena dia juga bukan manusia normal sepenuhnya. Dia punya rambut merah jabrik dan tato yang memenuhi tubuhnya yang tak dimiliki kebanyakan orang normal, bahkan mungkin hanya 1: di dunia ini. Tapi, bukan itu alasan utamanya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Urahara. Ada satu alasan. Alasan privasi milik Renji seorang yang tak bisa dibeberkan kepada khalayak ramai.

"Dan satu peringatan, bagi yang punya penyakit jantung koroner atau darah tinggi, diharapkan untuk jangan masuk jika tak ingin mati lebih cepat dari waktu ya tlah ditentukan." Jelas Urahara mengibas-kibaskan kipasnya.

"Apa? Riruka-chan, jangan ikut! Nanti darah tinggi-mu kumat dan kau akan mati!" kata Inoue mengingatkan.

"Si-Siapa yang darah tinggi?" kesal Riruka.

"Kau!" jawab Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Nozomi dan Renji serentak sambil menunjuk Riruka. Riruka langsung membatu, tak bisa membalas jika sudah dikatai serentak seperti itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Langsung saja, ya. Tim 1, kalian masuk duluan." Ujar Yoruichi menyudahi perbincangan itu.

"Baiik…" kata Renji mendekat.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu? Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang berambut merah!" kesal Riruka begitu mengetahui pasangan satu tim-nya adalah Renji.

"Rambutmu juga merah, bodoh! Sadarlah!" kesal Renji balik.

"Ooo, red-team, apa kalian plagiat dari red-devils?" tanya Ichigo yang ada disana.

"Diam!" bentak Renji dan Riruka bersamaan.

"Hei, sudah, sudah. Ini notes dan senter, bekal buat kalian kesana. Semoga selamat, ya!" ujar Yoruichi sembari memberikan sebuah notes dan 2 buah senter.

"Hei, dua senter gak bakalan cukup, nih! Gimana kalo mati?" gerutu Riruka.

"Tenang, jika habis dan jika kalian beruntung, kalian akan mendapatkan baterai didalam sana. Selamat berjuang!" kata Urahara menyambar.

"Haa? Kita ini bagaikan tengah memainkan game Fatal Frame 3! Menyebalkan!" omel Riruka lagi.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan sana masuk!" perintah Yoruichi.

Akhirnya, tim 1 masuk ke dalam sana dengan Riruka yang masih berasap-asap.

**~ Red-Team Journey ~**

"Woow, suasana yang eksotis!" kata Renji tertegun.

"Eksotis mak-mu? Tempat seram begini dibilang eksotis, kau harus operasi mata-mu itu, baboon!" cetus Riruka bersungut-sungut.

"Cerewet. Apa kau hanya bisa mengeluh saja? Berisik sekali! Pantas saja Ichigo tak pernah melirik dirimu!" kesal Renji balik.

Ucapan Renji itu dalam sekejap langsung membuat wajah Riruka memerah. "Tu-… Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Ichigo? Dia gak ada hubungannya, kok! Dan aku tidak menyukainya!" bantah Riruka menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hmph, jangan kau tipu diriku. Aku tau, kok bahwa kau itu bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Ichigo. Kasihan sekali dirimu itu." Ejek Renji.

"Ngaca, dong kalo ngomong! Kau juga bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Rukia. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena Rukia tidak suka pria heboh seperti dirimu! Contohlah Ichigo. Dia keren, tinggi, suara-nya keren dan kawaii, wajahnya tampan, pintar dan baik. Gak seperti dirimu!" hina Riruka balik dengan wajah yang menurut Renji cukup mengesalkan sambil entah disadarinya atau tidak, dia mendeskripsi-kan tentang Ichigo yang membuat wanita berambut merah itu menyukai Ichigo.

"Kita ini sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan pada pasangan yang sama, jadi gak usah saling hina!" kesal Renji.

"Eh, sorry, ya, cin. Saya gak ingat pernah mencintai Rukia. Apa kau ini mencintai Ichigo? Oh, god! Yaoi!" Riruka berkata dengan gaya seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip.

"Eh, sorry, ya, cin. Saya juga gak ingat pernah mencintai Ichigo. Apa kau ini mencintai Rukia? Oh, god! Yuri!" balas Renji dengan gaya yang sama.

"Aku gak pernah suka pada wanita, ya! Aku ini masih straight! Lurus! Gada lika-liku!" bantah Riruka.

"Yaudah, gue juga!"

Karena mereka bertengkar tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, isi percakapan pertengkaran mereka terdengar jelas oleh peserta lain. Yang mendengar hanya sweetdrop, begitu juga 2 main-chara dari pertengkaran mereka.

"_Kok mereka malah bertengkar? Bukannya uji nyali malah uji mulut…"_ batin Rukia sweetdrop.

"_Sejak dulu aku tahu Renji itu bodoh, tapi ini tindakannya yang paling bodoh."_ Batin Ichigo yang juga sweetdrop. Tapi, tak tampak dari 2 main-chara pertengkaran tersebut yang merasa diri mereka disebut-sebut.

"_Riruka-chan, Renji-kun, hentikan! Pertengkaran kalian itu didengar sama 2 main-charanya, nih!"_ batin Inoue juga yang terlihat panik.

Oke, back to Red-team yang menyudahi adu argument itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak salah, ini perpustakaan, kan? Kudengar, belakangan ini Nanao-san sering melihat hal yang aneh-aneh disini." Kata Renji.

"Ya. Tsukishima-san juga. Dia sering melihat sosok berkepala botak yang sering bergerak dengan cepat lewat sela-sela rak buku!" Tambah Riruka.

Diluar...

"Oh, iya, kudengar katanya beberapa hari ini kau selalu dihukum membersihkan perpustakaan, ya, Ikkaku?" tanya Yumichika pada Ikkaku yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Ah, iya. Menyebalkan."

Back to perpustakaan. Tim 1 pun hendak masuk. Renji memegang knop pintu dengan bergetar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, merasakan perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba. Sampai-sampai, saking terlalu gemetaran, pintu yang dipegang Renji pun ikut bergetar kuat hingga menimbulkan suara berisik tak menentu.

"Hei, Renji, jangan gemetaran begitu! Aku jadi takut, nih!" kesal Riruka yang bersembunyi dibelakang Renji.

"Ja-Jangan bercanda! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan ketakutan sampai ke tulang rusuk hati terdalam-ku!" kata Renji yang keringat dingin, pucat dan gemetar.

"Tenanglah! Bukannya ketakutanmu yang paling dalam itu saat Rukia marah dan ngamuk habis-habisan padamu karena kau mengintipnya bulan lalu?" tanya Riruka menyemangati Renji.

"Itu mah bukan takut lagi! Aku bagaikan bertemu dewi penjaga neraka yang akan menyeretku dan menceburkan aku ke panasnya api neraka! Kemudian memutar tubuhku bagaikan kain jemuran!"

"Sudahlah, cepat buka!" perintah Riruka.

Akhirnya, dengan keberanian, Renji memutar knop pintu itu, membukanya pelan. Untuk awal-awal, dia buka sedikit dan bersama dengan Riruka, dia sinari ruang dalam dengan senter sembari mengintip. Tak ada apa-apa, suasana aman.

"Kita masuk!" ajak Renji. Dengan tetap berada dibelakang Renji, Riruka pun masuk dengan takut-takut.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan perlahan dengan tangan menyinari sudut-sudut ruang.

"Kekekeke…"

"Hiii!" Riruka langsung ketakutan begitu mendengar suara terkekeh dan suara langkah kaki yang berlari dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renji.

"Aku tak suka situasi ini! Cepat keluar!" pinta Riruka mulai takut.

"Mana mungkin kita bisa keluar sebelum ketemu sama satu setan." Gerutu Renji kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Mata Riruka membulat, tubuhnya kaku dalam sekejap, keringatnya mengalir.

"Ren… ji…" panggil Riruka terbata-bata.

"Ng?"

"Setannya… sudah muncul." Kata Riruka.

"Ha?"

Renji menoleh dan melihat dibelakangnya, dihadapan Riruka berdiri sesosok tubuh hitam besar, lebih besar dari Sado, menyeramkan, bau dan sebagainya. Karena tanpa sengaja Riruka mengarahkan senternya ke wajah sosok itu, terlihat darah mengalir, mata menggantung dan dari bolongan matanya itu keluar cacing besar alaska yang menjijikkan, sisi depan tangannya terkoyak dan memperlihatkan tulang putih yang sudah mulai memudar warnanya itu.

Lantaslah Riruka menjatuhkan senternya dan... "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~!" Renji dan Riruka berteriak sekeras-kerasnya begitu melihat sosok hitam besar bagaikan campuran peranakan Genderuwo dan Big-foot itu ada dihadapan mata merah dan coklat mereka.

Renji dan Rukia langsung berlari secara terpisah begitu melihat sosok tersebut. Dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka sama-sama berlari sambil berteriak dan tangan mengangkat keatas.

"Lari ala okama, mode ON!" kata Renji memencet 'tombol'-nya yang membuatnya langsung berlari ala Okama dari One Piece.

"Gyaaaa~~!" jerit Riruka begitu dia melihat ke belakang, sosok itu mengejarnya dengan cepat.

"Tidaaaaaaaaak! Kenapa malah mengejarku? Apa kau ini lolicon? Menjauuuh!" seru Riruka yang berlari. Sosok itu tetap mengejar Riruka dengan gaya lari seekor gorilla.

Karena perpustakaan sekolah mereka besar, mereka bertiga kejar-kejaran didalam perpustakaan. Renji kemana, Riruka yang apes di kejar oleh sosok itu lari ntah kemana-mana. Riruka pun segera bersembunyi begitu mendapat sedikit celah saat sosok itu berhenti sambil memegangi hidungnya karena dengan sok-nya, sosok itu berlari sambil ngupil. Riruka lalu mengintip situasi kondisi dari sela-sela buku…

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa sekarang gue yang dikejaar? Lari ala okama, mode OFF! Lari ala baboon, mode ON! Fuho! Fuho! Fuho!" seru Renji yang langsung berlari ala baboon, tak lupa dengan ekspresi-nya yang 11-12 sama baboon itu.

"Riruka, dimana kau? Apa kau sudah melupakan tugas kita? Cepat tanyakan cara kematian sosok mutagenesis ini!" perintah Renji yang kali ini gantian di kejar oleh sosok hitam itu.

"Kita tanyakan berdua, bodoh! Kau mau mengorbankan seorang wanita untuk bertanya seorang diri pada mahluk teratogenesis itu, ha? Jangan bercanda!" omel Riruka dari tempat persembunyiannya yang tak bisa diketahui oleh Renji.

"Kau dimana? Cepat keluar dan kita tanyakan bersama!"

"Gak mau! Aku takut pada mahluk gak kawaii itu! Dia itu monster!" kesal Riruka.

"Dan lagi, diliat dari wujudnya sekarang, dia itu mati karena dibunuh yang sebelumnya disiksa dan mayatnya dibuang ntah kemana-mana namun gentayangannya di sekolah kita yang terkutuk ini!" lanjut Riruka mengomel-ngomel. Ya, inilah hebatnya wanita ini. Tak perlu situasi kondisi sedang seperti apa, dia selalu mendapatkan waktu untuk ngomel.

"Jangan bercanda! Babbon level 3, mode ON! Assassin mode ON!" seru Renji yang langsung melempar bangku perpustakaan pada sosok itu, hingga membuat sosok itu berhenti mengejarnya dan menghancurkan bangku perpustakaan yang dilempar.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak boleh seenaknya menghancurkan bangku perpustakaan! Tsukishima-san dan Nanao-san bisa marah!" Riruka keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memarahi Renji.

"Paling gak bisa menghentikan gerakan si monster teratogenesis ini!" kata Renji lega.

"Ayo kita segera selesaikan tugas kita!"

Mereka pun mendekati sosok hitam yang tergeletak tak bergerak itu. Dengan percaya dirinya, Renji mendekati sosok itu, menyentuh sosok itu. Dia jongkok didepan sosok itu, sementara Riruka menunduk mengamati dari jauh karena masih takut. Dan begitu Renji hendak menyentuh wajah sosok itu, mendadak mata sosok itu terbuka, mengeluarkan cacing besar alaska dari bolongan matanya dan dengan cepat memegangi tangan Renji.

"Gyahooooooo~~...!" Renji langsung menjerit sambil menarik tangannya hingga terjatuh, mendorong Riruka, "Kyaaa!" dan menimpa Riruka yang bertubuh kecil itu.

"Aduuh, Renji, kau ini kenapa, sih? Berat, tau!" kesal Riruka mendorong tubuh Renji yang menimpanya.

"Se-Se-Setannya… Setannya… Setannya gerak! RUN AWAY mode ON!" seru Renji yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggendong Riruka dengan Bridal-style.

"Eeeeeh?"

Mereka langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya, secepat kilat, menggunakan shunpo, sonido, sampai hirenkyaku untuk kabur dari mahluk teratogenesis itu. Terus berlari sampai keluar dari bangunan, menuju lapangan.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~!" jerit Renji dan Riruka bersamaan.

"Ah, mereka keluar." Kata Ichigo santai.

**_*buzyung*_**

Mereka melewati barisan para peserta dengan sangat cepat bagaikan angin dan berhenti karena _***byur!***_ jatuh di kolam renang sekolah.

"_Gila, mereka gila!"_ batin Ichigo.

"_Tidak, Renji yang paling gila. Gendong Riruka ala bridal-style dan sama-sama menceburkan diri di kolam."_ sambar batin Rukia seakan menjawab ucapan batin Ichigo.

_"Tidak, mereka berdua itu gila!"_ Nozomi pun ikut menyambar.

"Okee, tim 1 dinyatakan gagal karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas dan juga kabur sambil berteriak!" seru Yoruichi dengan kedua tangan membentuk huruf X.

"Semua orang normal kalo udah ngeliat setan pasti akan berlari sambil teriak!" kesal Riruka yang muncul dari permukaan air.

"Itu benar! Kalian bisa bicara begitu karena kalian enggak tahu apa-apa saja yang ada didalam sana!" tambah Renji.

"Boodoh, kau pikir sudah berapa tahun kami bersekolah disini? Kami sudah tahu apa-apa saja yang ada didalam sana!" gerutu Ichigo dengab kerutan di alisnya makin pararh dari biasanya.

"Ichigo benar. Disana ada kursi, meja, papan tulis, buku, dan sebagainya…" sambar Nozomi berbicara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bukan itu!" kesal Renji dan Riruka.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar. Tim 1 dinyatakan gagal, tim 2, langsung saja masuk kedalam." Kata Yoruichi menghela nafas, mulai lelah menghadapi komentar, keluhan dan gerutuan dari tim 1 itu.

"Baik! Mohon bantuannya, Kurosaki-kun!" kata Inoue.

"Ah!"

Tim 2 yang beranggotakan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Inoue Orihime pun masuk kedalam sana, memulai uji nyali.

**~ TO BE CONTINUE ~**

* * *

><p>Apakah tim 2 bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya? Tanpa ada hambatan seperti dari tim 1 tentunya. Lihat di chapter selanjutnya. Ominna-sama, review please~~ 8D<p>

Baiklah, sebelum reader-san bertanya, biarkan saia yang bertanya. Kenapa di chapter 1 ini lebih menjurus ke Renji x Riruka? Apa hubungan mereka? Apa karena mereka sama-sama punya rambut merah? Atau karena huruf awalan nama mereka sama-sama 'R'...? Dan kenapa fic ini lebih terasa humornya? #plak! dia yang bikin, dia yang nanya!

Yaah, di chap 2 akan dibanyakin horror-nya! XD

Siip, fic ini buat event pertama dari Fanfiction Festival. Review, ya~~ -EXIT-

To admin event: Gimana kalo misalnya fic ini belum complete pas tanggal 31 Januari 2012 pukul 00.00...? Apakah fic ini mesti saia delete?

.

CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero aka Shi-chan/Crimson


	2. Chapter 2

Siip! Fic ini update!

Normalnya, saya update 4-5 bulan setelah saya publish. Tapi berhubung fic ini buat event, yaa sudahlah saya update secepat-cepatnya. Ominna-sama, RnR lagi!

**arumru-tyasoang** :: Udah dibetulin tepat saat aru-san baru review, jadi gada yg tau ;D Kenapa ada 'YA-HA!'...? Itu karena saia suka mencampur adukkan beberapa anime di fic saia. Review lagi~~

**Demon D. Dino** :: Thank you~~

**L-The-Mysterious** :: Terima kasih buat sarannya. Itu kebiasaan, tapi mudah-mudahan di ch. 2 ini gak ada yg nyelip... ;D Review lagi~~

**ariadneLacie** :: Halo. Kayaknya saia udah gk asing sama penname ari-san. Tp dimana saia ngeliatnya, ya? O.o? Yaa, sudahlah. Okeh. Typo berserakan itu sudah biasa di fic saia. Dan beberapa reader mengaku, itu tak terlalu ganggu jadi alhamdulillah ya sesuatu. =w= Review lagi~~

**Thi3x** :: Gomen nasai! Hontou ni gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Hontou ni gomen nasai! *sujud-sujud*EYD saia emang ancur lebur gak berbentuk dan gak berbau (?). Ara, ara, jadi akhiran dialog itu pake (,) ya? Saia baru tau. *Author macam apa kau?* Moga-moga disini EYD ancurnya bisa agak di pres, yosh! review lagi~~

**Hikari Shourai** :: Anda pemain Fatal Frame juga? Yg dimaksud Riruka itu, bukan senternya, tapi yg di hour brapa gitu yg pake lilin biar gk kena miasma *OOT WOY, OOT!* Yosh, review lagi~~

**Kita Aizawa** :: EYD lagi? Maafkan saia. Hiks! Atashi seppuku shimasu. Kanshaku kudasai... '8 Oke, mudah-mudahan EYD ancurnya udah agak tersembunyi. Review lagi~~

**Hana Suzuran** :: Saia akan lakukan segala cara biar admin yang bertanggung jawab mereview fic ini! *devil side, mode ON* Seperti yg sudah saia katakan, saia suka mencampur-adukkan anime lain dalam fic saia, kebiasaan. =w=a Yosh, review lagi~~

**TO ALL** :: Saia tau di ch. 1 itu lebih menonjol humornya karena chara-nya adalah Renji dan Riruka. Nah, disini, saia tambahkan horror'a. Dan diliat dari review, kayaknya pada bilang Renji x Riruka itu cocok, ya? Hahaha! Sebenernya saya juga suka pair Ichigo x Riruka, tp kok kayaknya lebih kentel ke Renji x Riruka gara-gara fic ini. =w=a

OKEE, REVIEW LAGI DAN BERSENANG-SENANGLAH DENGAN FIC INI! XDXDD

**Warning! HoGar (Horror garing), typo *maybe***

* * *

><p>Setelah kegagalan tim 1 diawal tadi, sekarang giliran tim 2 yang ambil bagian. Tim yang terdiri dari Kurosaki Ichigo dan Inoue Orihime itu masuk dengan berbekal senter juga notes, sama seperti tim 1. Mereka masuk ke dalam sana. Di dalam sana, Ichigo yang berjalan di depan mengarahkan senternya ke segala arah sementara Inoue mengarahkan senternya kearah belakang, berjaga di belakang. Mereka menaiki tangga, hendak menuju lantai 2. Inoue yang memang agak penakut itu terlihat ketakutan dan gemetaran. Keringatnya mulai mengalir begitu dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara-suara tawa atau bisikan.<p>

"Bagaimana… jika kita ke ruang musik saja?" usul Ichigo.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Inoue.

"Sebenarnya, saat cabut dari pelajaran, aku dan Rukia pernah merasakan ada yang aneh di ruang musik. Bagaimana jika kita kesana?" tanya Ichigo sembari menjelaskan.

"Eh? Ba-baik. Tapi tolong jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku takut…" ujar Inoue terdengar memanja.

"Kalo takut seharusnya kau enggak usah ikut." singkat Ichigo yang kembali berjalan.

Mereka pun berjalan menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Suara tapak kaki yang menaiki tangga itu terdengar lebih banyak dibandingkan 4 kaki yang menaikinya. Seolah, ada kaki-kaki lain yang juga ikut naik bersama mereka. Ichigo menyadarinya, namun berusaha tenang. Sementara Inoue, dia menyadarinya dan berusaha untuk tidak takut juga walau tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat. Inoue sering merasakan ada orang lalu-lalang dibelakangnya. Berlari dan menjerit histeris, tertawa dan menangis. Sementara Ichigo, dia merasa dilehernya telah dipegang oleh sebuah tangan yang dingin dan berair. Hanya memegang, tak berniat untuk mencengkram lehernya. Keganjilan yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo dan Inoue rasanya bukanlah bagian dari trik Urahara, ini asli. Mencoba tenang dan tak takut, mereka tetap berjalan dan akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang musik. Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu dengan Inoue berada di belakangnya karena takut.

"Baiklah, akan aku buka!" kata Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang. Inoue hanya meneguk ludahnya saja dengan alis berkerut ketakutan dan keringat mengalir.

Ichigo memegang knop pintu yang dingin itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, perasaan takut juga mulai menyelimuti Ichigo saat dia merasa knop pintu yang dia pegang makin lama makin dingin. Dia menarik-hembus nafasnya, mengatur dan menyiapkan dirinya. Ichigo mulai memutar knop pintu namun belum membuka pintu itu.

"Siapkan dirimu, Inoue!" bisik Ichigo.

"Ba-baik!"

Ichigo mulai membuka pintu itu dan baru terbuka sedikit, Inoue tiba-tiba merasakan lehernya ditiup dan seakan ada orang berdiri di kiri dan kanannya, membuat dia menjerit.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" jeritnya yang mengagetkan Ichigo hingga membuat Ichigo menutup kembali pintu itu dengan reflek.

"A-Apaan, sih?" tanya Ichigo agak kesal.

"Le-leherku seperti ada yang niup!" jawabnya sambil memegangi lehernya dengan wajah takut dan mata berkaca-kaca karena takut.

"Angin mungkin. Jangan tiba-tiba berteriak, aku terkejut!" omel Ichigo.

"Ba-baik, maaf." sesal Inoue.

Ichigo pun mulai membuka perlahan pintu bermodelkan geser itu. Saat terbuka sepenuhnya, kedua bola mata Ichigo dan Inoue melihat kebawah, melihat sepasang kaki berdiri disana, tak menyentuh lantai, melayang. Mereka gerakkan bola mata mereka keatas dengan perlahan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, diiringi dengan wajah mereka yang mulai memucat. Begitu mata mereka sudah sampai puncak, mereka melihat sosok putih dihadapan mereka dengan mata melotot mengeluarkan darah dengan mulut robek menganga. Semua darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka berdua rasanya berhenti dan membuat tubuh mereka semakin pucat. Suasana hening, baik Ichigo maupun Inoue dan sosok putih berambut panjang sampai ke lantai itu tidak ada yang mau bicara dan mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Ichigo pun juga terpaku pada gerakannya yang masih memegang knop pintu itu dengan mulut agak terbuka dan mata membulat.

"**GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** sosok itu langsung memecahkan keheningan dengan raungannya.

"**GYA… GYAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~…!" **Ichigo dan Inoue langsung menjerit histeris dan langsung kabur secara serentak namun, Ichigo berlari lebih cepat dari Inoue.

"Gyaaaaaaaa! Peranakan Kuchisake no onna dan Kuntilanaaak!" seru Ichigo ngibrit meninggalkan Inoue.

"Tidaaaak, Kurosaki-kun, tunggu akuu!" pinta Inoue yang lari mengejar Ichigo.

Mereka pun lari sementara sosok putih itu tetap berdiri (baca: melayang) diambang pintu. Sosok itu bingung haruskah dia mengejar dua orang itu atau biarkan sajalah dua orang itu.

_***tap, tap, tap***_

Dan saat si sosok putih itu tengah berfikir, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kembali ke ruang musik. Ya, dua orang yang tadi reflek kabur itu mendadak muncul kembali dengan berjalan perlahan dan takut-takut.

"A-Ano, etto, Yuurei… -san. Se-sebelum kabur... ka-kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda," kata Ichigo gemetaran hebat sambil menunduk karena tak tahan melihat mulut robek sosok itu.

"I-Itu benar. Anu, ber… kenankah… Y-Y-Yuu… Yuurei-san… mem-mem-memberitahukan kami cara… kematian… a-a-an... d-d-da?" tanya Inoue terbata-bata dan gemetaran. Dia pun saking takutnya serasa ingin menangis.

"Baiklah," kata sosok itu menyetujui untuk menceritakan kematiannya. Dengan tetap melayang, dia mulai bercerita.

"Jadi begini…"

##

Sosok tersebut dahulunya adalah wanita yang cantik. Dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan wajahnya yang cantik bagaikan para wanita di Yoshiwara, dia dikenal sebagai wanita tercantik di jamannya. Kemudian, pada suatu hari dia menikah dengan seorang pria tampan yang membawanya pergi untuk tinggal bersama dengan bahagia. Setelah mereka menikah, ternyata kehidupan mereka tak bahagia. Pria itu selalu memarahi wanita itu dengan alasan tak jelas. Tiap bertengkar, suaminya selalu mengancam untuk membakar istrinya. Tiap bertengkar, selalu mengancam membakar dan mengancam hingga akhirnya sang istri itu jenuh. Pada suatu malam, mereka kembali bertengkar. Dan seperti biasa, suaminya mengancam untuk membakar istrinya itu. Akhirnya wanita itu berkata _**'Tiap berantem, ngancem bakar! Tiap berantem, ngancem bakar! Sudahlah, sebelum kau bakar diriku! Biar aku robek-robek dulu tubuhku biar cepat matang jika kau membakarku!' **_sambil dengan sendirinya menyayat bibirnya sampai robek panjang. Tanpa didoakan dan disuruh pun, akhirnya wanita itu mati dengan sendirinya karena tak tahan dengan kesakitan yang diperbuatnya sendiri.

###

"Seperti itulah." Kata sosok itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Ichigo dengan serius mendengarkan sementara Inoue dengan serius menyatat kisah kematian sosok itu.

"Lalu, kenapa anda menunggui ruang musik di sekolah kami ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan gaya seorang jurnalis,

"Apa boleh buat? Ruangan lain sudah penuh dengan hantu yang lain. Jadi saya disini sajalah," jawab sosok itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Kurosaki-kun, kurasa ini cukup," kata Inoue yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Anu, Yuurei-san, tolong segera pergi dari tempat ini dan carilah tempat baru buat di hantui!" ujar Ichigo terlihat tenang.

"Jika yang dibawah menghendaki, saya akan segera pergi. Lho? kalian sudah mau pergi?" ucap sekaligus tanya sosok itu.

"Kami sudah selesai, kok. Jadi kami mau pergi," jawab Inoue.

"Maaf, tapi kalian tak bisa pergi begitu saja! Kumakan kalian, **GROAAAAAAAA!**"

"**HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Ichigo dan Inoue kembali kabur begitu sosok itu membuka mulutnya makin lebar, seolah akan memakan mereka. Mereka pun segera berlari kedua arah yang berbeda setelah sebelumnya bertabrakan dahulu bagaikan mobil seng sampai terjatuh.

"Aduh! Dasar Inoue bodoh! Kau lari kesana, aku kesana!" omel Ichigo yang terjatuh sambil memegangi dahinya yang merah karena membentur kepala keras Inoue.

"Aduhduhduhduh, maaf!"

Setelah sedikit mengomel, mereka langsung berlari dash MAX.

"Aih, mencar pula mereka itu. Gimana, ya? Kejar gak, ya? Aduuh, bingung, ya~…?" kata si sosok itu gaje yang hanya bisa mendengar gema langkah lari Ichigo dan Inoue yang sudah jauh.

***tap, tap, tap***

Dan kembali. saat sosok wanita itu tengah berfikir, terdengar dari arah kanan suara langkah kaki mengendap-endap kembali ke ruang musik. Sosok itu menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang berjalan perlahan dengan takut-takut bagaikan maling.

"Maaf, saya salah jalan…" kata Inoue yang tak berani melihat sosok itu. Setelah tak begitu jauh dari sosok itu…

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAK! KUROSAKI-KUN, DIMANA KAU?"** tanya Inoue yang langsung ngibrit dash MAX mengejar Ichigo.

**~ Team 2, finish ~**

Diluar, terlihat Ichigo dan Inoue yang terduduk dibawah dengan nafas memburu dan berkeringat.

"Hh, hh, hh, hh…" Ichigo mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Haahhii, haaahii, haaahiii. Kurosaki-kun tega! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" kesal Inoue yang masih kelelahan dengan posisinya yang duduk W.

"Apaan? Kau sendiri yang larinya kemana? Aku lari kemana, kau lari kemana!" kesal Ichigo balik sambil menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kearah belakang tubuhnya yang penuh keringat.

"Tidak, kok! Bukannya Kurosaki-kun yang nyuruh aku lari kearah yang berbeda?" bantah Inoue.

"_Uuh, kuharap aku tak seperti itu…" _batin Rukia dan Nozomi serentak dengan ekspresi tenang tampak luar namun ekspresi heboh ketakutan tampak dalam.

"Baiik, tim 2 berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sekarang, tim terakhir, tim 3 silahkan masuk dengan bekal yang sama!" ujar Yoruichi.

"Baik!"

Tim 3 pun masuk. Tim yang terdiri dari 2 orang wanita ini mulai berjalan menelusuri lorong lantai 1, arah aula. Mereka berjalan dengan raut tenang, masih belum merasakan ketakutan yang berarti. Begitu mereka melewati belokan, baru saja selangkah mereka berbelok, mereka melihat sosok putih berjalan menuju aula dengan langkah lunglai dengan tangan memegang sebuah sabit besar. Dengan cepat dan tanpa banyak bicara dengan gerakan yang kompak seperti PasKibraKa, mereka berbalik, enggan untuk mengejar sosok bersenjata tajam bagaikan dewa kematian itu.

"Kau lihat apa yang kulihat?" tanya Rukia agak berkeringat dingin dan senyum garing.

"Aku lihat. Kau lihat apa yang kulihat?" tanya sekaligus jawab Nozomi dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi namun tetap berkeringat dingin, sama seperti Rukia.

"Aku lihat. Oke baiklah, berarti kita berdua masih waras. Ayo cari yang tidak berbahaya saja." ajak Rukia yang langsung jalan.

"Ya."

Mereka pun berjalan dan memilih untuk pergi ke lantai 2. Disana, suasana ternyata lebih mencekam. Benar-benar gelap, makin banyak terdengar suara-suara aneh dan raungan juga tangis maupun tawa dari penjuru lorong itu yang menggema. Mereka berjalan dengan tetap waspada dan agak was-was sambil mengarahkan senter. Dan didepan sana, di ujung lorong, mereka melihat kembali sesosok pria berpakaian jas berlumuran darah yang berjalan dengan lunglai. Langsung saja Rukia dan Nozomi merasakan ketakutan yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Mereka langsung pucat, tubuh kaku tak bisa bergerak, keringat langsung mengalir. Mereka hendak mundur tapi kaki mereka tak bisa digerakkan.

"O-Oi…" Rukia memanggil.

"Jangan bicara. Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan." kata Nozomi memotong ucapan Rukia.

Pria itu lalu berhenti, seolah menyadari keberadaan Rukia dan Nozomi. Pria itu pun berbalik dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah itu. Ya. Dengan wajah penuh darah, matanya melotot seolah keluar, mulutnya tersenyum seram dengan gigi-gigi runcing berdarah. Tangannya penuh dengan cacing besar Alaska dan kaki kirinya buntung. Seperti yang ada dibelakangmu.

"Hii!" Rukia dan Nozomi makin takut begitu melihat pria itu mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"A… Aah... haah…" Rukia dan Nozomi ketakutan sampai mulut mereka tak bisa berucap apapun. Keringat mereka mengalir makin deras, tubuh mereka dingin dan pucat.

"Dimana… dimana…" pria itu mulai berkata dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Dimana kekasihku?" tanya pria itu yang langsung memutuskan kepalanya dan melayang dengan mulut menganga, seolah hendak menyantap Rukia dan Nozomi.

**"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**" Rukia dan Nozomi langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat kepala pria itu lepas dari badannya dan melayang dengan lidah menjulur dan mata yang melayang-layang.

"Tidaaaaaaak, jangan mendekat!" seru Rukia ketakutan.

_***Cring***_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang muncul dihadapan pria itu, menghentikan laju kepala pria yang ingin memakan Rukia dan Nozomi itu.

"Jangan mendekat! Kubunuh kau!" ancam Rukia memegang pedang yang ntah diambilnya dari mana dengan tubuh pucat dan gemetaran.

Kemudian, kepala pria itu kembali ke tubuhnya. Namun…

"Aaaah!" Nozomi tiba-tiba terjatuh sambil berteriak.

"Nozomi!"

Tangan pria itu memanjang dan tiba-tiba menarik kaki Nozomi lalu menarik kaki wanita itu, menyeretnya.

"Lepaskaan!" seru Nozomi.

"Kubilang, jangan mendekat!" cetus Rukia yang langsung menginjak tangan pria itu hingga melepaskan kaki Nozomi. Nozomi segera berdiri, merebut pedang yang dipegang Rukia dan segera berlari menuju pria hantu itu layaknya seorang assassin.

"Hii!" Pria itu ketakutan begitu sebilah pedang tepat berada didepan kepalanya yang melayang itu.

"Kau ingin mati untuk yang kedua kalinya? Berani sekali kau menyentuh kakiku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" ancam Nozomi yang langsung berperilaku layaknya pembunuh berdarah dingin, tak lupa dengan tatapan dingin matanya.

Rukia pun mendekat sambil mengambil 3 buah tongkat pendek yang dia sembunyikan dibalik roknya. Dia gabungkan 3 tongkat pendek itu menjadi tongkat yang panjang.

Pria itu melihat Rukia yang berjalan mendekat bagaikan seorang Oni no Yuki-hime. Raut wajahnya benar-benar dingin seperti pembunuh yang tak kenal takut. Tongkat yang dibawa Rukia pun dalam pandangan pria itu adalah sebuah sabit besar warna putih.

"A-Akuma..." kata pria itu pelan ketakutan.

"Kau mencari mati dengan kami. Kau penunggu sekolah ini, seharusnya kau sudah tahu siapa kami ini. Kau macam-macam dengan kami dan kami akan mengembalikannya 10x lipat dari apa yang kau lakukan pada kami!" ancam Rukia juga dengan raut wajah dingin pembunuhnya itu.

Pria hantu itu telah mencapai klimaks ketakutannya. Bagaikan melihat dewi penjaga neraka yang turun dari bulan, dikawal dengan dewi laut yang keluar dari laut dengan membawa trident-nya. Pria hantu itu gemetaran begitu ditodongkan pisau dan tongkat besi dihadapannya.

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaan kami jika kau ingin tetap hidup seperti hantu biasa!" perintah Rukia yang jongkok didepan pria itu sementara Nozomi masih menodongkan pedangnya didepan leher pria itu.

"Ba-baik!"

"Bagaimana kronologis kematianmu dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Rukia layaknya polisi yang mengintrogasi tersangka.

"Se-Sebenarnya…"

##

Dahulu, pria itu adalah seorang pegawai yang buruk rupa. Tidak, dikatakan buruk rupa pun wajahnya tak memiliki bekas luka apapun. Namun, dalam pandangan wanita, dia pria yang jelek bagaikan monyet seperempat tikus. Suatu hari, pria itu jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita cantik. Dia tergila-gila dengan wanita itu dan ingin memilikinya. Wanita itu pun tak disangka-sangka juga menyukai pria itu. Mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang monyet, ah salah! Sepasang kekasih. Pria-pria yang tak terima wanita cantik itu menjadi kekasih pria buruk rupa itu akhirnya menculik sang gadis. Pria itu tentu cemas dan berusaha mencari kekasihnya. Dia mencari disana-sini namun tak ketemu. Dan saat dia pulang ke rumah karena sudah letih mencari istrinya, tiba-tiba dia tertimpa sebuah kaleng cat warna merah yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang penuh darah. Dan tak disangka, begitu dia sampai di rumah, sang kekasih ada disana. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri sang kekasih, namun sayangnya, kekasihnya itu terkejut dengan kondisi pria itu yang dikiranya adalah setan dan langsung mengambil pisau lalu mengayunkannya dan memotong leher pria itu sampai terpisah dari badannya. The end...

####

"Begitulah..." kata pria itu mengakhiri ceritanya. Dengan kepala yang dia pangku di pahanya, pria itu menangis gaje.

Rukia dan Nozomi terdiam. Tak tahu mereka harus sedih atau tertawa karena kematian konyol dari sang pria berkepala buntung itu.

"Ka-kau... mati dibunuh kekasihmu?" tanya Rukia agak sweetdrop. Pria itu hanya sesegukan dengan tangis gaje.

_"Haruskah aku tertawa? Atau haruskah aku menangis? Atau haruskah aku tertawa sampai berurai air mata?"_ batin Rukia.

"Baiklah. Sarungkan pedangmu, Nozomi. Tugas kita selesai," kata Rukia yang memisahkan tongkatnya dan kembali menyembunyikan dibalik roknya.

"Baik," Nozomi menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Tugas kami sudah selesai. Nyawamu sebagai setan kami ampuni. Sekarang, pergilah kau dari sekolah ini bersama dengan teman-teman setanmu yang lain!" perintah Rukia.

"Eeeh, itu mustahil! Saya tak bisa membawa mereka semua pergi. Saya hanya seorang setan rendahan. Saya tidak akan bisa menyuruh mereka semua, saya bisa mati!" komentar setan itu.

"Bawa pergi!" seru Rukia dan Nozomi serentak dengan tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin dan aura yang lebih mematikan dari Byakuya yang sedang marah.

"Baik!" setan itu langsung bergidik takut dan segera _run away_ sebelum dibunuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dasar! Baiklah, tugas sudah selesai. Ayo pulang, Nozomi," ajak Rukia.

"Ya."

Mereka pun segera turun dari tempat itu. Entah mereka sadari atau tidak, kenapa bukan setannya yang nakutin mereka tapi malah mereka yang nakutin setan? Tanpa memikirkan hal itu sedikit pun, mereka berjalan dengan tenang karena tugas mereka dilewati dengan sangat lancar, tanpa halangan apapun. Tanpa harus menjerit histeris sambil berlari, mereka menyelesaikan tugasnya. Para peserta lain yang menunggu diluar gedung pun keheran-heranan karena tak ada suara teriak atau suara gaduh sama sekali. Mereka bahkan berfikir, 'Jangan-jangan mereka sudah mati dimakan hantu tanpa sempat untuk menjerit atau berlari...!' dengan wajah pucat.

.

***Tap, tap, tap***

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dua wanita itu yang menggema karena suasana mendadak sunyi-hening. Entah karena apa, saat mereka keluar dari gedung, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, seolah menyambut kembalinya dewi pencabut nyawa dari dunia lain. Raut wajah kedua wanita itu dingin tanpa ekspresi. Lampu sorot yang menerangi lapangan pun mulai berkedip-kedip redup. Para peserta yang melihat itu cengo dengan raut wajah mulai memucat.

**_"A-Akuma!"_** batin para peserta shock.

Kedua wanita itu sampai di barisan kumpulan peserta.

"Ru-Ruki... a, apa yang terjadi disana?" Ichigo mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tak ada. Kami hanya melakukan tugas kami tanpa kekerasan," jawab Rukia datar.

"Ya-yakin?" Ichigo ragu akan jawaban Rukia.

"Tentu saja,"

Ichigo hanya meneguk ludah begitu mendengar jawab dari teman wanitanya ini.

"Ba-baiklah! Tim 3 berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna dan tenang. Seka-..."

*Bruar!*

Belum sempat Yoruichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja dari dalam gedung terdengar suara gaduh. Perhatian para peserta langsung tertuju pada pintu utama gedung, tempat Rukia dan Nozomi tadi keluar. Mereka semua terkejut dan kaget mendengar suara itu. Dan tak berapa lama...

"Gyaaaaaa~~~..."

"Tidaak!"

"Nyaaa~...!"

"Huoo...!"

"Graa~~...!"

"Waaaaaaaaa!" para peserta langsung menjerit terkejut begitu melihat segerombolan setan yang menunggui gedung sekolah mereka tercinta itu lari terbirit-birit seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"A-A-Apa? Kenapa? Mereka semua itu setan, kan?" tanya Renji kaget.

"Apa kau yakin? Jika kita tak segera pindah, 2 shinigami wanita nanti akan membunuh kita?" tanya seorang hantu panik.

"Iya! Mereka itu lebih mengerikan dari penjaga neraka! Mereka 10 kali lebih mengerikan dari macan ngamuk! Godzilla dan lain-lain! Mereka itu monster berbulu tubuh model cantik!" jawab hantu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hantu yang tadi dijumpai oleh Rukia dan Nozomi.

"Tapi kita udah mati!"

"Pernah dengar bahwa kematian bukanlah akhir segalanya? Mereka akan membunuh kita! Cepat kabur dan cari tempat baru!" seru hantu itu.

"BAIIK!" seru hantu lain mengikuti komando.

5 Menit kerusuhan terjadi, akhirnya para hantu telah pergi dan meninggalkan para peserta yang melihat itu cengo dengan wajah sweetdrop.

"Du-Dua shinigami wanita itu... pasti kau dan Nozomi, kan?" tanya Renji takut-takut.

"Bukan. Dia salah orang..." jawab Rukia.

"Tak salah lagi!" seru batin para peserta kompak.

"Po-pokoknya, uji nyali sudah berakhir karena para hantu pun sudah diungsikan. Baiklah! Bubar!" seru Yoruichi.

Akhirnya, para peserta pulang dengan raut wajah masih sweetdrop melihat para hantu yang lagi mengungsi sebelum dibunuh oleh 2 shinigami wanita itu.

THE END

* * *

><p>Gantung? Endingnya gantung, kan? Yaa, sudahlah. Saia pun sudah tau kalo ending fic ini gantung. Hm, hm, kalo memang gantung, maafkan saya. Otak saia sudah terlalu penuh dengan ide buat ngelanjutin fic yang lainnya. Utang fic saia banyak, sih. #plak!<p>

oke! Review onegaishimasu!

PS :: Jika ada IR fc disini yg comment kenapa Ichigo harus satu tim sama Inoue... itu karena aku bingung Ichigo mesti dipasangin sama siapa! Sejak awal saya emang enggak ada niat buat bikin Ichigo satu tim sama Rukia. Tapi, rasanya gak afdol kalo saya bikin fic gak ada Ichigonya. Makanya, dengan terpaksa... dengan mengorbankan kebanggaan saya sebagai IchiRuki FC, saya pasangkan Ichigo dengan Inoue... *langsung niat seppuku*


End file.
